


I'm Hurt, Master

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Takes place during the scene where Demise takes his sword back. Just a little drabble thanks to a random word my friend gave me. Angsty Ghirahim?





	I'm Hurt, Master

I had waited so long for this moment. Finally, my Master was revived!

I watched as he stared at his hand, opening it and closing it as if testing his power, obviously not used to being in his true form after being in that cursed one for so long.

I gave a bow, respectfully putting my right hand over my chest.

"Welcome back to us," I smiled as I looked up at Demise. "Master."

Demise glanced at me out of the corner of his ruby eye before abruptly thrusting his hand toward me.

I froze as the powerful magic struck my bod and before I could stop myself, began to fall backward as my strength left me.

Then I was lifted from the ground by my Master's magic which kept me suspended in the air, unable to move.

The tip of Demise's sword burst through the diamond embedded in the center of my chest and I began to laugh.

It wasn't a laugh like I had done before when my master was transforming.

I was laughing from the intense pain of having my Master's sword so forcibly extracted from my being.

I thought…that Master would praise me for all I had done for his revival. He hadn't even spoken to me. I didn't understand it.

_I'm hurt, Master…_


End file.
